1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a drive unit having a main portion for reproducing a predetermined data prerecorded on recording medium, for example, compact disc read only memory(CD-ROM).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional drive unit, a main portion into which a CD-ROM disc is removably inserted is electrically connected with a prescribed connector for external connection through a signal cable.
The drive unit has been used as an external electronic apparatus for a machine, for example, a personal computer, by electrically connected the drive unit to the personal computer through a connector.
In operation, when a reproduction instruction is provided from the personal computer to the drive unit through the connector and the signal cable, in this order, the drive unit reproduces a predetermined data prerecorded on the CD-ROM, and sends the reproduced data to the personal computer through the signal cable and the cable, in this order.
In this way, the drive unit can provide various data prerecorded on the CD-ROM to the personal computer.
The signal cable and the connector are routed outside of the main portion of the drive unit and, when connected to the personal computer, can be placed in the proximity of the personal computer.
However, because the signal cable and the connector are bulky with respect to the main portion and inconvenient to handle, the drive unit is unhandy to carry.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide an electronic apparatus that can be carried handily.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of an electronic apparatus comprising a main portion, an electric connector for external connection, and a connecting line for electrically connecting the main portion with the connector, recesses are provided in the main portion for containing and removably holding the connector and connecting line.
As a result, the connector and the connecting line may be held in the main portion as one united body to make the drive unit handy.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.